Wake Up Call
by Dimkas Girl
Summary: What happens when the Cullens go to get Bella out of bed. Rated K and it may be a little OOC. I think its funny please read and review its my first one!


**Hey! This is like my first Fanfiction ever! I am soo excited to be finally able to put my work up here! I'm so happy I could pop! **

**Well anyhoo this is a one shot I thought of this morning when I had to get up for school. I am not a morning person. **

**So Basically it's Everyone trying to get Bella up. Its normal pairings of course and all human. It should be funny. I hope you enjoy! **

**~ Alice**

**BPOV**

"Beeeellllaaaa!!!!" I heard Alice scream distantly. I really hope I'm dreaming and next my sparkly vampire will ride up in his silver Volvo and save me from the wrath of Alice. Hopefully. But then I felt a pair of little people hands shaking me.

"Shoot." I mumbled into the pillow "Not a dream." I was so hoping it would all go away and I would wake up in my bed. But no! I have to be in Edwards bed with an annoying fairy at my side, trying to got me up for only god knows what.

"Go back to fairytopia you pain." I said as I rolled onto my other side closing my eyes. "Where's Esme she'll let me sleep." I thought this was genius until Alice filled me in.

"Oh they aren't home they went out, now I am going downstairs and we are going to see who can get you up…. Hm Rose… ROSE! WAKE BELLA UP!!"

"Bella get up. Oh well she didn't listen to me." I heard Rose say from the bottom of the stairs and then Alice mumbled something along the lines of _Great help Rosalie._ I ignored it because Alice was walking out of the room. Finally! I let out a huge sigh and settled into the bed.

Twenty minutes must have passed I was content. Until I felt someone press his or her hand to my back.

"Bell get up." Jasper. I was grateful he was gentle but still I want to sleep. I swatted his hand and vaguely remember telling him to get lost because I was asleep again. It was pure bliss. I was able to sleep with out any distraction what so ever. I have the plans to sleep all day with out any interruption. Only Edward and Emmett have yet to try to wake me up.

*~~*

"BEEELLLAAAA!!!!" Emmett screamed. Oh boy was I in for it. It has been an hour of pure quiet and now this beast is in here.

"Beeeellllaaaa, Beeeellllaaaa, Belllllaaaa, Blllaaaaa, ha ha, Bla, Bla, Bla!" Emmett is so immature. For sure he is a 5 year old trapped in an eighteen year olds body. Poor kid. After saying 'Bla' about 10 more times he decided to point out the obvious.

"Bella! Your name sounds like Bla!. Did you know that? Did you? Huh? Huh? Did you?" he said as he was jumping on my bed. And then Edward chose now to make his wake up call.

"Bella, Hun, you should get up." He said at the doorway with Emmett still jumping on the bed. I rolled over to look at him and shook my head and went back to sleep. Eventually Edward proceeded to go downstairs once again. Which left Emmett sitting on the bed. He crawled over to me and shook me.

"EMMETT CULLEN YOU BETTER RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR SAINITY!!" I screamed and he got a mask of pure terror and split, out of the house. I heard everyone laughing downstairs but I didn't care I rolled over and went back to sleep.

I think I got maybe two hours of sleep when I heard the front door slam, indicating the return of Emmett. I decided it was time to get up at about 4 in the afternoon. So I got up and my feet hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh no she's up!" I heard Emmett yell. Whatever. I made my way to the bathroom to shower so I could go downstairs.

When I got downstairs I was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. I grabbed my book and went to sit next to Edward.

"Hello, love." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I opened my book and began to read.

_'By their own beauties, or, if love be blind, It best agrees with night. Come, civil night, thou sober-suited matron all in black, and learn me how to lose a winning match Played for a pair of stainless maidenhoods. Hood my unmanned blood, baiting in my cheeks, with thy black mantle till strange love grow bold, think true love acted simple modesty. Come, night. Come, Romeo. Come, thou day in night, for thou wilt lie upon wings of night whiter than new snow upon a raven's back. Come, gentle night; come, loving black-browed night' Romeo and Juliet Act 3. Sc.2_

That had to be my favorite part of Romeo and Juliet. I don't know why though.

"Bla! Bla! Your up and walking!" Emmett said joyously as he walked into the room. I turned and glared daggers and he slowly backed up and went to his room. So I turned to Alice.

"Hey Al why did you wake me up this morning?" I asked nicely not letting my temper get the best of me.

"Oh you got a letter in the mail!" she said all cheery. My face dropped.

"A letter really Alice?" I said getting angry "A LETTER!?" she looked at me with puppy eyes holding up the letter.

"But, Bella, its from your pen pal!" she said

"Which would be you! So why couldn't you wait to give it to me?!" she looked very upset but I was mad beyond belief now.

"I don't know." That was her genius response. I shook my head and leaned back into the couch and relaxed. Yup another day with the Cullens.

**Well that was it! I hope you like it. I know it was kinda bad because it was my first but please review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue. Thank you so much for reading! **

**Alice =D**


End file.
